The Power of Natsu
by kidsonic44
Summary: A lot of events unfolds in this story. I'm not giving away anything else :D That... and I suck at summaries Please Review :D NatsuXMeredy NatsuXMira and more pairings.
1. Expelled

"We're going on an S Class mission" Erza yelled in front of everyone. "This is a very dangerous mission and a very personal mission and the master will decide on the people going this S Class."

"Yes we're going on a S Class mission. I hope the master picks me." Natsu was so excited for this quest he couldn't stop smiling.

Makarov came and posted the list on the wall on the second floor. "Alright Here is the list for the people that will be able to go on this quest." Natsu ran to the wall as soon as he posted it on the wall. "Laxus, Erza, Mira, Gray, Lucy, Laki, Elfman, Lissanna. WAIT WHERE AM I?" Natsu completely filled with rage after he found he wasn't allowed. "MASTER, How come I can't join?"

"I'm sorry Natsu you're the type of person who rushes **into** things without a thought, maybe next time." Natsu completely angry "Come on Please?" "You can't come this is a very Dangerous mission. It could very well cost our lives if we make one mistake!" "Don't worry master I won't make a mistake I'm strong enough." "Natsu it's NO and that's my final answer!" and with that Makarov left without saying another word. Natsu went and talk to the other S Class mages. "Hey Erza do you think I do things before I think?" Erza looked back at him "Yes, I agree with Makarov you don't belong in this mission.

The Next day the group assigned on the S Class Mission left. Natsu felt all depressed staying at the guild hald by himself with Cana and the others. "This is so unfair, I should have been chosen to go on this quest ugh this is so unfair.

"Natsu Where are you going?" Cana asked while she was drinking a barrel of beer. "I'm going to follow them to the S Class mission I already got the master's scent so I know where they're going."

"Natsu, the master is going to be very angry if you go against his wishes."

"Don't worry, He probably needs me on this mission."

"If you say so"

...

_I found them... I'll just greet them... Wait a minute why are they hiding when they clearly see that the enemy is right there? I'll just jump in and attack. They'll call me a hero_ Natsu thought as he approaching the legendary 9 Demons of the west.

As soon Makarov saw him he was completely furious. "NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Their cover was blown. The 9 demons approached the group and started to fight them. Fairy tail was terribly out matched against the demons. Erza and Lucy were wounded, and Makarov and the others were also weak from battle. Fairy Tail Had to retreat from this mission.

"NATSU DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID, BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE COME AND RUINED THE MISSION, YOU ALMOST COST US OUR LIVES WITH THAT STUN YOU PULLED." Makarov was shouting so much that he almost lost his voice.

He started to calm down. "Natsu this is exactly why we didn't want you on this S Class Mission." "I've told you many times not to come and you have disobeyed me, I'm sorry Natsu, but I have no choice but to officially expell you from fairytail."

Natsu was completely in shock and so was everyone else. "WHAT, CMON GRAMPS CAN'T YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE?""Erza you agree right?"

Erza stood up she was completely sad at the turn of events. "I'm sorry Natsu, I'm afraid the master is right."

Natsu eyes widened at what she said "Lucy? Elfman? Liss?" They all looked away.

Mirajane couldn't take this "Master please just give hi.."

"I won't" he cut her off and with that Makarov left.

Natsu packed up his stuff and left the guild.

TO BE CONTINUED

**WOW PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED OR DIDN'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ. THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON :D OH YEAH I DON'T OWN FT XD LOL**


	2. Crime Sorciere

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews I'll try to add more details in my writing. :D**

News of Natsu's Departure from fairy tail reached all guilds in fiore. The first Guild to try to take Natsu was the Blue Pegasus they saw him as powerful mage. Bob ran up to him as he walking through town. "Natsu, I heard about what happened to you and your guild and I'm very sorry."

Natsu looked at him strangely. "How do you know that?" "It's all over the news!" Natsu's eyes widened at the thought, but decided to not join any other guilds for now. "Sorry Bob, I just don't feel like joining any guilds right now, but thanks for the offer." And with that, Natsu walked away. The guild master of Raven Tail and Lamia Scale tried their luck but Natsu denied both of them. _What's with people inviting me to their guild? _Natsu thought. Natsu decided to go to the nearest restaurant through town. Natsu walked inside the resteraunt and ordered an exxtemely large amount of food. He went and sat down next to a window and sighed. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy walked in. Meredy's Stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry, I haven't ate since our last mission."

"Don't worry Meredy, We're all about to eat. Jellal is ordering for us." Ultear said with a smile, Meredy looked over by the window and saw Natsu eating by himself looking sad. "Hey Natsu What's up?" Natsu didn't answer. She tried to talk to him again . He stilld dint answer. "Natsu are you alright?" This time Natsu looked at her he could tell that she is deeply concerned. "It's nothing, lets just say I'm no longer in a guild any more. "Oh, well what happened." Natsu told her what happened. She seemed to agrere with everything that Natsu said. "Natsu I'm soory for what happened to you. I don't think your guild master should've don't what he did."

"Thanks Meredy" Natsu said with a smile. Meredy blushed bright red "No problem Natsu. I'm happy to hekp." "MEREDY THE FOOD'S READY!" Ultear yelled across the room.

"Coming! Well I got to go eat, Ill talk to you later Natsy." Meredy ran up to Jelllal and Ultear and sat down to eat. Ultear and Jellal noticed Meredy was talking to Natsu. Ultear looked at Natsu "What's up with him?" "Oh Natsu, he was removed from his guild. I feel so bad for him." Ultear and Jellal looked surprised. Jellel went up and walked up to Natsu. "Natsu, I've heard about what happened between you and your guild. As you know we're always looking for powerful mages to join our guild." "Sorry, I''m not interested. "It's ok if you're not interested. We're always busy taking down Dark Guilds who had anything to do with Zeref, but its ok if you don''t want to help us fight." As Jellal was going to walk back to his seat, Natsu changed his mind.

"W-Wait, I'll join your guild." _Hmm this could be good training and I really need the money._

Natsu walked over to Jellal's table. "Natsu is now part of our guild. Natsu, I hope I find our guild to be really nice." Meredy and Ultear was completely shocked. Meredy ran up to Natsu and hugged him "Welcome Natsu" Natsu smiled. _I'm all fired up again. _

_... _

MeanWhile In Fairy Tail

The entire guild hall was quiet. It's been 2 days since Natsu left. "MirJane are you alright" Gray asked her. Mirajane hasn't been the same since Natsu left the guild. "I'm fine Gray, no need to worry about me." Makarov came in with another S-Class Mission, It was the same one. "As you all know I'm guessing you feel bad about Natsu expulsion. Nonetheless, it was for the good of the guild" "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Mirajane blurted out "He was part of our family." "I know you feel that way but I feel he was endangering our guild." Mirajane just left the guild hall.

The only person who wasn't phased from Natsu's absence was Erza, believing that he would eventually come back. Natsu's expulsion took a heavy toll on Lissana and Lucy. Whenever they entered the guild hall they look like a mess.

Gray would always offer Lissana and Lucy a job and he would tell them to forget about Natsu. The moment he mention Natsu he would end up in either a black eye, a broken arm, or something more.

The only reason why the two are going is because they had to. Lucy needed the reward to pay for her rent and Lissana went because her older siblings are going.

Back At Crime Sorciere...

"WOAH, this is your hide out?" Natsu exclaimed

Meredy looked at his face and giggled

"Yeah It's our hideout." "Wow looks like a castle to me."

"Haha thanks."

Meredy decided to show him around the place. After Natsu finished his tour he ordered food from the Nearest resteraunt and brought it to the crime sorciere guild hall. "Wow that looks good."

As the group sat down to eat, Ultear couldn't help but stare at him. _Wow Natsu is quite the looker! He certainly has grown since I last saw him. _

"Uh Ultear, You ok?"

"Huh oh y-yeah I am" Ultear started to blush.

After they finished They all went to their rooms (**Yes they live there****)**

**...**

**Back at Fairy tail**

"We've been looking all night for the enemy and we still haven't fin..." Mirajane was cut off by a huge demon.

"I'm belphagor one of the legendary 9 demons. You have trespassed on our territory"

"MIRA GET OUT OF THERE" Elfman yelled

Mirajane was captured by him and he flew off.

"BIG SIS!"

"Master! Gray"

He couldn't find anyone. He was all alone.

Elfman walked further into demon territory and bumped into somebody

"Oh Sorry I didn..."

Elfman didn't have time to finish as he was knocked out instantly by another demon... He too was captured...

Makarov was walking with Lucy and Lisanna "Master I have a bad feeling abo..."

A mouth covered over Lucy and she too was captured.

"LUCY!"

"MASTER LOOK OUT" Lissana yelled.

"Drain~" Makarov and Lissanna fainted.

They were captured aswell.

The last one was laki and Gray. Gray was walking until he heard rattling. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here" Gray turned around and was face to face with the demon Lucifer.

"Laki RUN" Gray yelled but she already fainted from being scared.

_Oh no... Gray thought_

They were captured and put in a cell.

**The Next Day...**

"Ugh, What happened." Gray realized he couldn't move he saw all his guild mates in chains.

"Where am I" Gray asked Makarov

"We're in the Demon's lair.

Suddenly a tall figure appeared above Gray.

"I am Lust. Leader of the Legendary 9 demons."

**Well This is the end of my chap Ill be posting more real soon Please Review on any ideas or how I can make this stories. I'd like to thank my first people who reviewed my story and gave me advice thanks :D **


	3. Flashback

"Lust Huh? I'm guessing you're the strongest of the 9 demons" Gray said coldly.

Lust started to smile. Out of all the demons he was the tallest and one less weirder demons. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants, and he had shaggy hair. He looked like a normal human being except his power was enormous.

_That magical energy is amazing. I can sense a strange dark aura in him _Makarov thought.

Lust was looking at the members of Fairy Tail and he noticed something was wrong. "Wait someone is missing." Lust hissed "Where is the salamander?"

"He is no longer affiliated with this guild." Makarov flatly stated.

Mirajane's face fell when she heard what Makarov said.

**Flashback…**

"This is an S-Class mission for 4 people, Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Cana." Natsu face brightened as soon as he found out he was going to an S-Class Mission. "Alright, Natsu will be paired with Mirajane and Erza will be paired with Cana. Natsu's happiness completely stopped after he found out he was going on the mission with Mirajane. "You will receive your instructions on the quest the next day"

"W-Wait, Master can't I be paired with Cana or even Erza?"

"Natsu, I know how you feel that is why I'm letting you be paired with Mirajane."

Natsu felt uneasy about two things: the first was that he is getting paired with Mirajane and the second is that his first S-Class mission is with Mirajane. Mirajane glared at Natsu and then smiled, knowing who has control over who this mission.

**The Next Day**

Everyone woke up pretty early and came to the guildhall ready for the Master to dispatch the mission. "Alright, Alright, Settle down everyone. As you know for two people it is their first S-Class mission. That' why I want you Erza to be in charge of Cana and Mira to be in charge of Natsu. Have I Made myself clear" "Yes sir" they both answered with a smirk. Natsu gulped when he heard this. He couldn't imagine how this mission would go with her as her partner. He was completely terrified of Mira. "Hey Natsu" Natsu turned around to see Lisanna. "Oh hey Lissana." Natsu greeted with a smile. "

**"**I just want to say good luck on your mission."

"Thanks" Natsu's face brightened a little, but still worried about the mission. Makarov came back with the map and some food. "This will be a 5 day mission you two will be fighting rogue mages. I need you to take down a total of two mages. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Let the mission BEGIN!" and with that they took off.

Mirajane started looking at the map with a confused face. "I think we'll take this route it seems faster and oh look a shortcut." Natsu looked at the map there skull and cross sign on the area Mira was talking about. "I dont think we should go there." Natsu bluntly stated "It's dangerous"

"I'm sorry but who's in charge of this team?"

"You." Natsu said quietly.

"I suggest you listen to me or else..." she glared at him

Natsu stepped back a bit "Ok ok I'll follow."

Natsu and Mira walked for 7 miles and then it started to rain. "Hey there's a cave nearby, we should.."

"Not gonna happen" Mirajane cut him off.

"We might get sick in this weather if we dont..."

Mirajane grabbed by the collar "We're doing this my way and if we want to Beat Erza were going to keep walking."

Natsu gulped and nodded his head. Unlike Mirajane Natsu was wearing a jacket. In case of weather like this. Eventually, after walking for ten minutes Mirajane started to shiver. Natsu offered her his jacket but she just flicked it away. "I don't need your help, I'm fine." After 20 minutes, Mirajane fainted.

"Mira, wake up" He tried moving her shoulders but it wouldn't work, so he went inside the cave nearest to him and decided to rest. Natsu found some dry wood in the cave and made a fire for warmth. After 2 hours Mirajane finnaly came to. "N-Natsu w-where am I?" she stuttered "We're in the cave resting." Natsu answered smiling. Mirajane's eyes widened at the fact that she told him not to go to any cave but he still went anyway. Mira got up and slapped him.

"Ow what was that for?" Natsu screamed

"For going into a cave when I clearly told you to continue walking for the destination."

"You passed out in the rain."

"Well, you shouldve carried me until I finnaly came too."

After finnaly walking for a mile, they came a cross a field that look like a battle field. " A mysterious red headed girl appeared from behind an old tree.

"I am Yuki, fire mage of the east. You two won't stand a chance against me."

"Fire Magic, Shards of Death" Four shard like objects were hurled towards Natsu.

"NATSU dodge!" Natsu dashed to the other side of the field.

"Natsu I'll take care of her"

"W-Wait Mira are you sure, I think there is a reason why Master assigned two for the mission.

"Ahh so you must be Mirajane Strauss. It'll be fun fighting against you."

"Soul Extinction!"

Mirajane fired a huge ball of dark energy towards yuki but she dodges and re appears behind Mira with a jab to the stomach.

"Fire breath"

A huge wave of fire went through Mira making her scream in pain.

"S-so strong" Mira said weakly.

"That's enough Mira I'll take it from here." Natsu said pretty confident in his abilities.

"Fire Breath!"

"Fire Dragon Roar"

"Ooh another fire mage this shall be interesting"

Natsu approached her with a direct attack but she easily dodged and kicked him knocking back a few feet.

"Fire flare" A huge beam of fire shot out of her hand and Natsu just easily ate it up.

Just as Mira was trying to get she noticed something wrong.

"H-hey why can't I move."

"Only fire mages can move from this field" yuki answered.

"Ultimate Fire explosion"

A huge burst of magical energy surged thorugh Yuki and it came out of the palm of her hands, but she wasn't aiming the attack on Natsu, she was aiming it for Mira who was already weak.

"MIRA LOOK OUT"

She couldn't move.

The attack didn't hit her. Natsu hugged Mira in order to prevent her getting killed as she was already weak from her attack.

Mirajane's eyes widened at what Natsu just did.

"Mira are you ok?"

"Y-Yes"

"Good" and with that Natsu was knocked out cold

"NATSU" Mira tried to run to her but she still couldn't move from her spot.

"Oh that was a turn of events, too bad he was really good looking" Yuki said with a smirk

"Fire Shard" Yuki said coldly and each one landed on Natsu's body.

Mirajane couldn't take this anymore. A dark aura surrounded Mira as her hair was going upwards. She started to move across the field and all the scratches she had were removed

"W-What is this" Yuki frightened from what she saw.

"No matter, this will shut you up. Fire Magic FIRE BREATH"

Yuki breathe fire onto Mirajane and after all the smoke that passed she didn't take one damge from it.

"W-what are you?" Yuki attempted to make a break for it in the forest.

"Soul Extinction" Mira said coldly

An extreme ball of dark energy was hurled toward the forest. Before you could blink, the entire forest dissappeared and all you could see was Yuki knocked out cold.

Afterwards Mira ran up to Natsu and carried him to a nearby cave on the other side of the river as it started to rain.

Mirajane grabbed Natsu's jacked cut the sleeves and used it as a bandage to heal Natsu's wound. Immedietly Natsu woke up.

"Mira w-where am I."

Mira just looked at him and smiled "Were in a cave."

"Oh, what happened to Yuki?"

"I dealt with her."

"Oh and by the way. thanks" Mirajane said blushing

"Oh it was no big deal."

"Yes it was without you, I probably wouldnt have lived."

"Don't mentio.."

Mirajane cut him off with a kiss and then leaned on his shoulders.

**End of Chap Dont worry i will post more and yes there will be a natsu and meredy highscool story coming soon ty for the advices keep reviewing :D**


	4. Fallen Angel PT 1

**Srry guys Long thanksgiving break playing league of legends and homework XD this chapter and the next are going to be flashback chapters to add to Natsu's harem. **

"pwease" Meredy look at Natsu's face with her signature puppy dog look.

"Ok alright I'll help you shop." Natsu sighed with an assuring look and they both went inside the guildhall.

Meanwhile in fiore's prison...

"Alright you're release don't go and cause anymore trouble now." The prison warden said with a gruff.

"Gladly" The mysterious lady said simply. '_There's a certain someone I want to see.' _She thought as she walked out of prison.

The Next Day...

"NATSU, WAKE UP!"

"UGH 5 more minutes" Natsu turned the other side and fell back asleep.

"Well I have no other choice" Meredy Hopped on his bed and started to jump on his chest "you're gonna wake up now?"

"Not a chance"

"Natsu you promised" Meredy started to use her puppy dog face.

"That's not gonna work on me this time."

"Well Then I'm gonna force you out of bed" Meredy grabbed Natsu by his wrist and slammed on the ground.

"Oww, my head."

Meredy grabbed Natsu by his collar and gave him seriou glare. "You up now?"

"y-yeah" Natsu started to become afraid of her.

"Good" She smiled and returned back to her cheery self. "Better get ready."

_'Note to self, don't mess with ANY girl.' _Natsu thought with a smile.

Natsu got ready and went to the dining hall to eat his breakfast. When he got downstairs he noticed Ultear making pancakes.

"Wow those look delicious" Natsu smiled as his mouth began to water.

"Thanks, they will be ready in a minute" Ultear smiled she couldn't help but blush whenever she saw Natsu.

Jellal finally came down "Morning Jellal"

Jellal looked at Natsu. "Huh, oh Good Morning, sorry im just a little tired today. I won't be able to do any jobs today. "

"It's ok I have to take a Day off today." Natsu sighed while Meredy smiled.

Ultear set up the plates and served the pancakes. "Alright Breakfast is served."

Natsu was the first to take a bite. "Wow this is amazing" Natsu eyes widened and looked at Ultear.

"Thanks, I try."

"Wow, You don't look the type of person who cooks"

"AND whats that supposed to mean?"

"O-o uh..."

"I'm just kidding, thanks for the compliment."

"No problem hehe"

Natsu and Ultear kept looking at each other, Jellal didn't notice this but Meredy did.

"OK! Lets go to the mall for my shopping spree." Meredy grabbed his arm and ran out the door.

"Do you know what to buy"

"Yeah, Let's start at this shop"

Natsu and Meredy stopped at the first shop which was filled with people.

"Hey long time no see."

Natsu looked back and saw a girl covered in feather like clothing. Natsu's shocked face made her smile.

"Hey Angel long time no see. I see you're finally out of prison."

Angel ran and hugged him. "I missed you."

"Me too." Natsu returned the hug.

"So you were the girl from the Oracien Seis." Meredy asked

"Yes I was."

"What changed your mind to leave the guild?"

"Natsu did."

**FlashBack...**

Natsu lied on Lucy's couch looking depressed. "

"I gotta do a job to get me out of boredom."

Natsu walked to the guildhall and picked up a job.

"Hey guys I'm gonna do job for some training." Natsu said to the people in the guild.

"Oi Natsu you want me to come with?" Mirajane asked

"It's ok. Like I Said, going solo will make me stronger."

"Ok, well goodluck" She said with a smile.

"Thanks"

Natsu went towards the train station, where the job was held.

"So Lahar, what's the mission?"

"I need to protect this girl from anyone who would want to capture her."

"There's people that are after her?"

"Yes a certain dark guild wants to get their hands on her"

"Really who?"

"A Dark guild called Fallen Angels."

"Ok. I'll protect her with my life."

"Ok. Make sure nothing happens to her." And with that Lahar left.

"Alright well let's get on. May I ask your name."

"Angel."

"Oh well I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you." he said with a smile.

Angel didn't say anything and went to her seat.

10 minutes later the train immedietly stopped.

Angel didn't notice because she was sleeping but Natsu did.

Natsu walked outside and made sure there wasn't any criminals. When he walked back in, Angel was gone.

"Hey get your hands off of me."

Natsu looked out the window and saw three guys with the tattoo of an angel. Natsu ran outside and landed a punch to the face on of the guys.

"Who are you guys." Natsu asked

"I am Ayumu, I am Kuki, and I'm suprised you don't recognize me cutie."

Natsu's eyes widened when he looked at the red headed girl.

"Y-you're Yuki!"

"I'm glad you remember me and I'll kill you and take the white headed girl from you.

"Oh no you won't Fire Drago.."

Natsu was cut off when both Ayumu and yuki used Fire breath against him. Natsu just simply swallowed it, which neither of them could do.

"S-Since when could you do that." Yuki asked

"I could always do that." Natsu smirked.

Yuki and Ayumu just laughed. "FIRE BREATH"

Natsu looked at who they were aiming at. "Angel Look Out."

Natsu ran towards her and took the double blow from Yuki and Ayumu

Angel was completely at shock at what Natsu did for her.

"H-hey are you alright?"

Natsu couldn't move very well so it was up to Angel to finish the job.

**To Be continued.**


	5. Fallen Angel PT 2

**Hey guys im back im gonna make a story on the weekends XD Thnx for your all your reviews Happy Holidays**

"Natsu w-wake up" Angel frantically tries wakes him up by shaking but it was no used. He was out cold.  
"Looks like he's done for" Yuki just laughed.

"Take her boys" Both of the Fire mages grabbed Angel and they were heading off.

"Hey l-let go of me" Angel struggled, trying to release herself from their firm grip on her arms.

"I will get rid of Natsu" Yuki smirked as she approached him.

"I-It's not over yet." Natsu struggled trying to get up.

"Still got some fight left in you?" Yuki said

A red aura surrounded Natsu as his flames growing brighter. His power completely sky rockets to a new level.

"What's this?" Yuki just looked at him in awe.

"I'm all fired up now." Natsu smiled. He charged straight to one of Fire Mages who were carrying Angel.

"EAT FLAMES!" He took a direct attack from Natsu's flaming fist and was instantly knocked out cold.

He looked to the other Fire Mage who already started to run. With his new speed he instantly appeared next to him.

"FIRE LOTUS KICK" He landed multiple kicks on the Mages face knocking him out as well.

"So it seems it's between me and yo..." Yuki was cut off as Natsu punched her right in the stomach. She coughed up a little blood as she attempted to use her fire breath.

"F-Fire BREATH" She breath a huge wave a fire to Natsu.

Natsu just stood there and swallowed the entire thing. "What the... Dammit! I forgot he could do that."

"Thanks for the boost, FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He landed a direct attack knocking her out cold.

Natsu saw Angel next to those two guys. "Are you ok" He said walking up to her.

"Y-yeah. I can't move my legs though. It hurts pretty bad."

"Ok. Don't worry I'll help." Natsu grabbed her legs and picked her in piggy back position.

Angel blushed at how close she was to him.

After they reached the train station it started to rain. There were no nearby shelters so they had to walk to Fiore. After they reached a cave the two entered in and rested. "Hey Angel, you alright?"

"Y-yeah just a little cold."

"Oh let me start a fire, Just give me a minute."

"Oh and Natsu thanks."

"Huh for what?"

"For saving me silly." She had a smile on her face.

"Oh that, It was nothing."

"Yeah it was…." She started to fall asleep

Natsu started the fire and fell asleep as well.

**The Next Morning….**

"Wake up He's here" Natsu said as he woke up

Angel started to get up. "Oh it's time for me to leave already?"

"Huh yeah" 'It's great while it lasted.' Angel thought in her mind as she was going with Lahar

"HEY NATSU!" Natsu turned around and saw Mirajane, Gray and Erza.

"What are you guys doing here."

"Its been a day and you haven't came back yet"

"Oh sorry."

Angel looked back at Natsu. "It's now or never " she said under her breath.

She ran up to him "Hey Natsu. Thanks for everything." She kissed him on the lips and ran off.

Everyone's eyes widened at the scene, and even Natsu was in complete shock. Mirajane didn't look to pleased at all.

**Flash Back End **

**"**It seems like you only knew him for one day."

Angel just sat down and glared at Meredy.

Natsu was tired of helping Meredy shop for some new clothers. "Hey Meredy Can we go home?"

"Yeah sure just let me finish eating."

Angel stared at the both of them. "You guys live together?"

"Well, yeah in a guild."

"Oh I sorta don't have a guild to go to. Can I join yours?"

"Well it's not up to me you gotta ask a guy name Jellal."

"Oh ok I sort of don't know where he is"

Angel grabbed his arm. "Lead the way" She smiled.

"Meredy lets get going." Natsu said happily

"OK," she said with a huff.

Natsu and the others entered into the guild hall. Angel's eyes widened at the size of the guild. "Woah this is where you live?"

"Yeah" Meredy said proudly

Jellal and Ultear looked at the white haired girl. "Oh we have vistitors?" Jellel asked

"She wants to join the guild. She wasn't part in any guild except the Oracion Seis." Natsu said.

"Sure the more the merrier." Jellel smiled. He seemed more mellow than ever.

"So you're the guy who Erza likes." Angel said.

"W-what N-NO." Jellal walked away after that. "Angel you're gonna love it hear.

**Back at the Demon's Lair**

Lust came in with some grub that looked like it was found from out of the garbage.

"Eat it" we need you guys alive.

The guild members were trapped in chain that could only be broken by fire.

Mirajane's was pale she had to eat it in order to see another day.

"We will release when you meet our demands." Lust smirked.

"Natsu where are you?" Mirajane said underbreath.

Lust left to attend to his buisness. "Master is there anyway we can contact Natsu? These chains can only be broken by heat if we co.."

"I don't think we can." Makarov cut her off.

"He probably hate this guild now."

Lust came back in grabbing the neck of Mirajane. "I will take your Mana and Drain your powerful demon powers we can take over Fiore and then ALL OF EARTHLAND!"

Lust picked her up and went into transfusion room.

"P-please spare us."

"Haha you wish."

Lust tried to carry her into the pod but Mirajane struggled to release herself from her grip. He then punched her in the stomach causing her to cough a lot of blood. After he released her into the pod, he went to other side to gather her mana.

"ITS WORKING!"

Mirajane was screaming in pain as her magical energy was sucked right out of her. After it was done Lust felt like a new demon. He grabbed her and threw her out of the lair in the middle of a side walk. Mirajane couldn't help but cry. She couldn't do anything to help her guild, and she couldn't move as it started to rain she passed out.

**Back at Crime Sorciere Guild Hall**

"Wow it's raining so hard out there." Natsu said staring out the window

"Hey Natsu can you help me get some groceries?" Ultear asked

"Sure I'll be back soon."

"WAIT. You need your list."

"Oh yeah sorry thanks." And with that he ran out the door. As Natsu was walking towards the market he saw a white haired female who was face first on the ground.

"Hey are you alright."

No response.

Natsu lift her up and was shocked to see her face.

"MIRA!"

**hmm What will happen next XD Ill be posting soon**


	6. Mira Returns

**Hai Guys sorry if it took a while to make a new chapter, finals is coming up so i decided to take a break and do another chapter :D**

"MIRA!" Natsu looked at her lifeless body as she was out cold on the ground.

Natsu picked her up and carried her back to Crime Sorciere's guild hall.

Ultear was on the couch relaxing when Natsu came in. "Hey Natsu did the bring th..." She stopped as she saw him carrying Mirajane.

"What happened to her?" She ran up to him, feeling her head. "She's burning up. Go send her to the guest room up stairs and put a cold wet towel over her head. I'll find her some clothes she could wear, since she dripping wet."

Natsu did as he was told. He sent her upstairs into the guest room. He felt her head and was shocked at how hot it was. He then went to the bathroom and put a wet towel over her head.

Ultear came in with a pair of new clothes and kicked Natsu out.

"O-Ow what was that for." Natsu rubbed his backside.

"Now now, no peeking or else..." She smiled. Natsu walked and sat on one of the couches. Meredy came in soaking wet. "Boy is it pouring down there or what?" She started to laugh and stopped when Natsu wasn't laughing with her.

"Hey Natsu what's wrong?"

"Oh I brought Mirajane home when I saw in bad shape she was."

"Mira is here?"

"Yeah she being taking care of by Ultear."

"Oh ok." 'Damn it, this definitely ruined my chances in taking her to the carnival.' Meredy thought sadly as she walked to the refrigerator.

Ultear walked downstairs looking like she just came back from a workout. "Don't worry Natsu she's going to be fine. You can check on her if you want."

Natsu walked up the stairs and went to the guest room where Mira was staying. Natsu was sitting on the table next to her bed and watched her until he fell asleep.

**The Next Day...**

Mirajane woke up feeling her energy restored but cannot go to her demon form thanks to Lust.

"W-What happened, where am I." She got up and looked at her right. "N-Natsu, is that you?" She rubbed her eyes and saw it really was him. "NATSU!" She ran up woke him up.

"Huh? oh good morning Mira, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah what happened."

"You were unconscious and I found you next to a grocery store."

"My demon powers were drained."

"What? How?"

Mirajane told everything what happened and he just smiled "If I know them they can handle it themselves." Mirajane couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Natsu, you can't turn your back on them."

"I can't turn my back on the guild that kicked me out right?"

Mirajane didn't say a word he knew he was right.

Natsu thought about it and sighed "I'll do it."

"R-really."

"Yeah, I can't let anyone hurt you and let them get away with it."

"Thanks" Mirajane's face turned a huge shade of scarlet red.

Natsu got up and started to walk out until Mirajane grabbed his hand.

"W-wait don't go yet."

"Huh?"

Mira ran and gave Natsu a hug. "Thanks for saving me yesterday."

Natsu blushed "Oh I was just helping out friend."

Natsu's eyes widened at Mira's next move. She kissed him full square on the lips.

"M-mira?"

"Natsu... I love you."

"W-what? Since when"

"You really want to know why?"

Natsu just nodded as he was to in shock to talk.

**FLASHBACK **

Back when Natsu and Mira were little...

"NATSU I KNEW YOU COULDN'T READ A MAP."

"Hehe no need to get angry,let's go find a shelter its about to rain."

They both went to the large cave to rest.

"I'll get logs and make a fire." Natsu walked out and picked up some logs.

"Natsu hurry back I'm getting cold."

Natsu went and grabbed some firewood and came back as quickly as he could.

"I can't wait to go back to the guild. So I can fight Erza" she said with a smirk.

"Why do you want to fight her. I thought you guys were done with that."

"This time is personal. I heard Erza read my Diary."

Natsu froze when he heard what she say. No one was supposed to know about that.

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK (A flashback of a Flash back)**

"What Mira's birthday is coming soon. We should make a party."

Lisanna looked at Natsu and then looked down. "Well I don't know how to make a surprise party and I have a tendency to forget her birthday. She always write the date on her Diary, but be careful the last time Elfman read her diary he couldn't walk for a month. Good Luck"

"Oh ok"

Natsu managed to go inside Mira's room and read the date of her birthday. After he jumped off the window and ran off.

In the guild hall, Elfman told Natsu to stall Mira why he and the others make the party the Natsu planned it.

Natsu took Mira on to the guild which she happily except it considering she was bored.

**FLASHBACK FLASHBACK END**

"W-who told you that Natsu stammered."

"No one I saw burn marks so I assumed she tried to burn my Diary."

"W-well you see I sort of read it"

Mira couldn't believe what she just heard. Suddenly Natsu received a telepathic message from Cana natsu "we need 20 more minutes just hold her off."

"WHY DID YOU READ IT" Mira's face was filled with anger and it showed.

"W-well..." Mira grabbed Natsu from both his shoulders and slammed him next to the hard points of the rocky wall.

Natsu yelped in pain. Mira took all her raged out on him. She consecutively kicked him in the stomach which was his weak part. "Mira p-please no more." She slapped him and stepped on his face. She walked out and went out without him. "W-where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the guild. If I ever see you near me. I'll kill you." She said coldly.

Mira knew a shortcut to the guild that she hid from Natsu. When she knocked on the door...

"SUPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"Tears formed out of her eyes and ran to the Lisanna"

"Thank you."

Everyone started to celebrate and Makarov was drinking heavily.

Mira was having a long conversation with Mira. "By the way, who planned this party?"

"Oh Natsu did, he sorta read his diary to find when your date was and helped design the party. Sorry we sorta forgot the Date. Natsu Insisted you hold a party since you've never had one and he couldn't tell since it was a suprice." Lissana said happily. Mira Dropped the cup she was holding and looked out the window and it was a blizzard out there, the weather and turned much worse and it became a blizzard." She grabbed her coat and ran out the door to find the cave Natsu was in as tears formed in her eyes.

"Mira where are you going? Aren't you gonna stay for the party."

"I'm gonna go get someone be right back" She couldn't look at her because tears were dropping from her eyes. "Natsu, I'm so sorry I can't belive you did this all for me." She said under he breath. She ran out the door into the dark cold night.

She eventually found the cave after hours of looking. "Natsu where are you please! I'm sorry!" She looked all around and saw a pale Natsu and she noticed the fire was off and covered in snow.

Natsu struggled to move his head towards Mira. He was completely injured. His right arm and left leg were sprained from her injuring them. "Mira Happy Birthday."

She started to sob on his chest. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Mira..." Natsu coughed up blood due to dehydration.

"Natsu please forgive me. I didn't know."

Natsu was having a difficult time talking to Mira.

Mira felt his head and it was hot. Mira looked for his coat, but she remembered she ripped it up.

"Natsu don't worry I'll send you back to the guild as quickly as I can"

Natsu didn't respond, His eyes were closed and his body temperature was decreasing.

"Natsu wake up." Mira realized that if he carry him in the blizzard he would die from the temperature

"No I can't let this happen to him" She muttered as she tried to wake him up.

She felt his chest and couldn't feel a heartbeat.

"No no PLEASE NATSU YOU GOT TO PULL THROUGH!"

Tears were covering her vision. She screamed his name and passed out on his chest.

**Thats the end and yes that's the best i could come up with I'll be posting a new chap soon probably please review or more ideas or advice and thank you guys for reading my Story.**


	7. Filler

**Srry guys for the long wait but im back so lets go in the story WINTER BREAK FTW! AM I RIGHT? On with the story :D**

Natsu felt the warmth of Mira's body touching his and he started to wakeup. "O-oww my head and w-why am i s-so c-cold." Natsu shuddered as he saw Mira with tears on her eyes. "Hey Mira Happy Birthday! Sorry I had to keep it a secret from you. Ouch you hit hard heh"

Mira wiped the tears of her face. "Thanks, sorry for what happened here" She put Natsu's arm over her shoulder and helped him walk back to the guild hall. Mira felt natsu's warm body touch hers and started to blush. Luckily Natsu didn't notice.

They finally reached the guild hall and Elfmann and Lisanna looked at Natsu stranged. "Woah what happened you look like you were beaten up by somebody." Elfman said. Both Natsu and Mira laughed awkwardly. "Well at least you're back you need to clean up for some cake."

Flashback End

"Wow I don't what to say." Natsu said

Natsu looked at Mira. She looked like she hasn't sleeped in days. "Mira are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Oh m-me? I just haven't said in a while." She knew Natsu very well he was dodging the subject, but he was right she didn't feel very well.

"You should rest." Natsu kissed her on the forehead and felt her head. "Looks like your fever is coming off.

"Natsu. thanks for helping me again."

"Anything for you mira." Mira turned a scarlet red and Natsu walked out of the room.

Natsu walked to his room and fell asleep after a long day.

**The Next Day..**

Natsu woke up and walked down the steps to see an angry Ultear and a tired Jellal and Meredy. "So Natsu, What happened to the groceries?" Ultear asked with a fake smile.

"O-oh that uh well you see uh.." Natsu couldn't finish he completly forgot about the groceries. "Well It's your job to make breakfast. Since I bought them."

"Me! Why do i hav.." Natsu stopped after Ultear gave him a terrifying glare. "Ok ok I'll make you guys breakfast."

"Show us what you can make." Ultear said cooly as she sat down watching him.

Mirajane came down wiping her eyes. "Hey what's up?"

"Oh we're just watching Natsu cook us a meal"

"Really?" Mira smile widened when she heard that. She sat down on one of the dining chairs.

Natsu was actually doing a good job at it.

After 20 minutes, Natsu was done.

"Alright guys Foods ready."

Mira looked at what he made, and she and Ultear were speechless. Everything he made was good. He made layers of pancakes, waffles, and eggs.

Jellanl craked up laughing "And you thought he was bad."

Mira took a bite of the pancakes and she grab 4 more. "WOW this is so good. Natsu I didn't know you could cook so well."

Angel came down as well. "Ugh what's with all the noise." "Hmm what smells good?"

She looked towards Natsu, his apron and the food. "Natsu you made this.?"

"Haha yeah" Angel ran towards him and gave him a hug. "I didn't know you were a good cook too."

Everyone sat down to eat. Mira was the first one to finish. "Hey I'm gonna take a shower"

Jellal's head popped up "Oh Really?"

Ultear put his face down in the plate.

"If you peek at her in the bathroom. You won't be able to walk for a week."

"Oh Jellal is a pervert?"

Jellal blushed bright red "n-no"

"He walked into the bathroom while Ultear was taking a shower" Meredy said nonchalantly.

"THAT WAS ONLY ONCE"

"Uh you did it yesterday and the day before that."

After they were done eating the girls went into the living room to talk.

**Back at the Demon Lair**

"Finnaly it's complete i'm the most powerful being in existence." Lust looked at the captured fairies.

"Since I'm feeling generous I'm going to release all of you since you can't harm me."

Lust, with a snap of a finger released the shackles in all of the faries arms.

"You made a big mistake pal." Laxus charged straight towards Lust and landed a punch right stomach.

"What the.."

Lust Magical Energy threw Laxus across the other side of the lair.

"I assure you won't do any damage to me"

Makarov realized he was forgetting one thing "Wait where is Mira?"

"She was already disposed of a long time ago." Lust laughed and with that he walked away.

The faries made their journey back into the guild mourning the loss of Mira.

The sky became dark as Lust's magical energy darkened the town of Magnolia.

**Back at Crime Sorciere **

"Wait you're kicking us out?" Jellal asked shocked.

"Yep"Ultear answered smiling. "We're having a girls sleepover, and we are inviting some people over."

"We arranged a hotel not too far away from here."

"No We're staying in the Guild hall."

Ultear smiled "I'll arm wrestle for it then."

Jellal smiled also. "Fine by me."

Mira became the referee. "Alright 1...2...2... GO"

Jellal lost instantly.

Ultear took the keys from Jellal "thank you"

Natsu couldn't stop laughing at Jellal's reaction.

"Oh by the way, If you try to break in you will regret it."

**Evening time The start of the sleep over. **

There was a knock at the door.

Mira walked up and open the door. She saw Yukino, and two other she thought she would never see, Jenny Realight, and Minerva.

"Mira what are you doing here" She glared at Mira.

"I could ask the same thing Jenny" Mira answered

Ultear walked up. "Settle down girls, we're all friends here right?"

"Hmph" they both answered.

Meredy walked to the living room. "Lets play a game of truth or dare."

Everyone sat down in a circle. "So we will start Yukino" Ultear said

"Yukino truth or dare?"

Yukino was afraid of dare so she answer truth. "Truth" "Is it true that you have a crush on Natsu?"

Yukino's face became bright red when she heard that question.

"W-well I-I..." She couldn't answer the question. "You have to answer the question"

She couldn't take the pressure. She closed her eyes. "Yes" She answered

People started laughing. "Yukino no need be down, Angel likes Natsu too."

Angel face was bright red "HEY!" Everyone started laughing.

"Mira truth or..."

**THUD!** She heard someone fell into the kitchen "Oww my head"

Ultear saw a blue haired figure hiding behind the counter.

"Jellal come out now."

She heard no answer. The girls all nodded, got up, and walked to the kitchen.

"Jellal looked up and saw All the girls staring at him."

"H-hi"

Natsu was sleeping at the hotel when he heard a scream. Natsu couldn't take this noise anymore so he got up put on his normal wear without his scarf and walked over to the hotel.

Jellal was locked upstairs in a magical barrier.

The girls were changing into the sleeping clothers. When Natsu bursted in "What's with all the Noise!"

All the girls were screaming. Ultear and Mira were the most pissed.

"Hey Girls lets teach Natsu a lesson."

"H-hey lets talk about this girls." They grabbed Natsu and decided to beat the living daylights out of him.

**the next day **

Natsu woke up. "oww my head" Jellal woke up aswell. "What happened Natsu?"

Natsu looked at Jellal with a confused look and then he remembered what the girls did to him yesterday. "We broke into the girls sleep over."

Mira and the others were downstairs when Natsu and Jellal came down.

"Hey girls how was your sleepover?"

"The girls left because of you two idiots."

"Oh hehe srry" Ultear looked displeased while Mira smiled.

After breakfast, Mira walked up to Natsu. "Hey Natsu I need some help buying some new clothes."

"Sure, anything for you." Natsu smiled brightly which made Mira blush.

"Thanks I-I'll go get ready."

Mira went her room and got out her only good clothes, wore them and came down stairs.

Natsu couldn't help but look at Mira. "Wow Mira you look Amazing." Natsu blushed and Mira blushed aswell.

They both walked to the Mall and but on their way there Natsu bumped into Scarlet Red haired girl.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE..." she stopped when she saw Natsu and Mira. "N-Natsu, M-Mira..."

They both were wide-eyed when they saw her "ERZA!"

"Hey guys long time no see."

The trio sat down to eat at a nearby resteraunt.

"Natsu I need your help with something." Erza started out. "I was wondering if you can come and join Fairy Tail."

"Not gonna happen" Natsu answered quickly.

Erza was shocked at Natsu's answer. "W-Why Not?"

"I don't think the guild really needs me back. If they want me back the Master has to ask me to come back to the guild hall."

"I understand." Erza said coldly

"Lust took all our magical energy." "We need your help to defeat him."

"Sorry, You guys are on your own." Natsu got up and walked out the resteraunt.

Tears formed out of Erza's eyes. "I thought that Natsu would still be their for us."

"Don't worry he just need some persuasion."

Mira walked out too leaving a confused Erza.

"Hey Natsu wait! We still need to finish the Shopping."

"Oh can we do it tommorow."

"But Natsu you promised." Mira squeezed Natsu's and gave him a death look.

After their shopping spree was over, they went back to the guild hall.

**Sorry I forgot i was on vacation for a little bit ill continue tommorow. I've decided to make this story about NatsuXMira :D they will be more about them Next Chapter.**


End file.
